You and Me
by LittleStar78
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan ne se connaissent pas, Shaolan a 20 ans et sakura 19 ans. Sakura entame sa première année à l’université de Tokyo.
1. chap 1

**Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi. Je commence un nouveau fic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

_Sakura et Shaolan ne se connaissent pas, Shaolan a 20 ans et sakura 19 ans. Sakura entame sa première année à l'université de Tokyo._

POV Sakura

Vous me manquez tellement ! rester à Tomoéda était trop dur, ici je pourrais recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais là je me retrouve dans une université où je ne connais personne.

POV normal

Sakura se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre, le cours allait commencer dans 10mn. Elle entra et trouva une place à côté de deux garçons. Le cours commença et sakura essayait de suivre, elle avait beaucoup de mal, elle ne comprenait rien du tout ! elle se tourna vers son voisin de droite et lui souffla

dis je ne comprend rien, et je n'arrive pas à prendre des notes, pourrais tu me passer tes notes à la fin du cours pour que je rattrape, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon à sa droite se tourna vers Sakura, et la trouva magnifique. Il lui sourit et lui murmura d'un ton séducteur

bien sûr ! si tu veux je peux même te donner un cours ce soir.

euh bah si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien ! on en parle après les cours

d'accord je m'appelle Shaolan, et toi jolie demoiselle ?

Sakura, dit – elle en rougissant

Elle reporta son attention sur le cours, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Shaolan très beau ; il avait des cheveux marron chocolat qui étaient en fouillis. Il était vraiment à son goût ! elle secoua la tête pour se concentrer mais espérait avec impatience ce soir.

Shaolan se tourna en souriant vers son voisin qui s'appelait Eriol et lui dit

encore une nouvelle proie en vue ! elle paraît très innocente !

Shaolan tu es incorrigible ! tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille ? elle est nouvelle, elle ne connaît personne

justement quand elle sera avec moi, elle connaîtra du monde, crois moi !

je te laisse faire, mais on verra bien si elle se soumet et si elle est aussi innocente que tu le crois !

Shaolan se concentra sur le cours qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il sourit rien qu'en pensant à la soirée de ce soir.

A midi le cours était terminé, Shaolan et Eriol se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Sakura passa devant eux avec son sac pour manger. Shaolan l'interpella

eh ! Sakura ! viens !

Sakura se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait, elle sourit en voyant Shaolan et quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit par terre.

je suppose que tu voulais m'inviter à déjeuner avec toi et …. ?

Eriol, fit ce dernier en souriant

En effet je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner avec nous pour mieux te connaître et te dire où j'habite pour ce soir

mm ok. Tu veux que je commence par me présenter ?

oui je veux bien et après se sera notre tour.

Donc je m'appelle Sakura Kimonoto, je viens de Tomoéda. J'ai quitté Tomoéda il y a un mois pour venir m'installer ici. Je viens d'avoir 19 ans et je vis seule et suis célibataire, ajouta t-elle en regardant Shaolan d'un sourire malicieux

Pendant qu'elle parlait Shaolan l'écoutait fasciné par ce qu'elle dégageait, mais quand elle aborda son voyage pour venir jusqu'ici, il remarqua que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air triste, mais son interrogation s'envola très vite en ayant compris le message que Sakura lui envoyait en ajoutant qu'elle vivait seule.

Et bien, mademoiselle Sakura, je vis également seul et suis célibataire. Je cherche fille dans ton genre et j'espère qu'on s'entendra à merveille. Je m'appelle donc Shaolan Li, j'ai 20 ans et vis à Tokyo depuis que je suis né.

Moi je m'appelle Eriol Hiragisawa, je suis le cousin de Shaolan et j'ai le même age que lui. Contrairement à vous deux je suis avec ma copine depuis 2 ans, elle s'appelle Tomoyo et elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

très bien donc je vais m'intéresser à Shaolan dans ce cas, dit Sakura en rigolant

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble devenant très complices. Sakura parla beaucoup avec Tomoyo avec qui elle devient très vite amie. Le soir venu, Shaolan emmena Sakura chez lui pur travailler.

Sakura entra dans l'appartement de Shaolan et s'écria

mon dieu, mais c'est super grand ! mon appartement fait la moitié du tien !

je sais qu'il est grand mais comme cela je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, je n'ai pas de contrainte d'espace.

Shaolan emmena Sakura dans sa chambre et lui expliqua le cours d'aujourd'hui. Au bout de quatre heures, sakura avait tout compris mais elle était morte de fatigue. Shaolan s'en aperçu

dis, tu veux dîner ici et rester dormir ? il est 23 h passé.

je ne voudrais pas t'embêter, mais c'est vrai que ça ne me dit rien de rentrer chez moi à cette heure surtout que je ne sais pas rentrer de chez toi à chez moi, ajouta t-elle avec une goutte derrière la tête.

ok pas de problème ; tiens prend ces vêtements si tu veux prendre une douche

Sakura pris les vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche. Au bout de une demi heure elle en sortit et trouva Shaolan faisant la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à préparer le dîner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Shaolan posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre depuis le déjeuner

Sakura ? tu m'as dit que tu vis seule, tes parents ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

Sakura ne répondit rien sur le moment, mais sortit de table les larmes aux yeux et se dirigea vers la terrasse. Shaolan surprit se leva à son tour et la rejoignit sur la terrasse ; il s'approcha d'elle et attendit.

Je vis effectivement seule car mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a 3 mois et mon frère s'est sucidé. Depuis je vis seule et n'ayant aucune famille j'ai décidé de quitter Tomoéda où j'avais trop de souvenirs et de venir m'installer ici.

Shaolan ne disait rien, mais il n'en menait pas large. Ainsi elle était toute seule ! son idée de la séduire et de la mettre dans son lit pour la jeter lui parut sans cœur. Il aimait bien Sakura et s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, ce ne sera certainement pas pour un pari ou pour le sexe. Il se tourna vers elle et l'attira à lui. Sakura se laissa faire, elle avait tellement besoin d'affection ! Elle se blotti dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse.

Sakura je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à quelque chose comme ça en te posant cette question.

ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui t'en aie parlé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai senti que je pouvait te faire confiance.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacé sans rien dire, puis Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras et la porta sur son lit. Sakura ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Shaolan la posa et sortit de la chambre quelque instant ; il revint habillé d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt. Il regarda Sakura qui commençait à s'endormir, et la trouva très belle. Il se glissa à ses côtés et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Sakura se blottir contre lui et poser sa main sur son torse. Shaolan la serra contre lui de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Shaolan ? merci

De rien

Sur ces paroles ils s'endormirent ne sachant pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

**Voilà le premier chap est terminé. Je le trouve moyen mais c'est le début ! La relation S+S commence ainsi parce que ça m'arrange pour la suite ; j'espère que ça vous a plut. **

**J'attends des REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

**bisousssss**


	2. chap 2

**Hey bonjour tout le monde ! merci pr vos review, ça m'a très plaisir ; voici le chap 2 de ma fic, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonne pas « je ne t'abandonnerais jamais » !**

**Petitraziel : contente que ça t'es plût ! je crois qu'ils vont se faire souffrir respectivement ! tu verras bien ! bisous**

**Hitomi : c vrai c'est un peu spécial ce qui arrive à sakura mais bon ! voilà ! lol et tu verras bien si shaolan va s'occuper de sakura. bisous**

**Sinkha**** : et oui c'est mignon ! tiens voilà la suite ! bisous**

**juju black**** : j'avoue que j'ai envie d'être diabolique pour une fois ! ils vont bien ensemble pour l'instant mais ça ne va pas rester comme ça longtemps ! bisous**

**sarifa**** : merci d'aimer mon fic ! bisous**

**Noami : je sais que c'est sympa comme histoire ! enfin pour l'instant… bisous**

**MISSGLITTER : playboy ? le fic de sabrina ? oui pr le début et non pr la suite ! lol bisous contente que ça te plez**

**Ciçouille : et ben si tu trouves shoalan méchant maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas dire en voyant la suite ! bisous**

**alex00783 : quel impatience ! te voilà contente ? j'ai fait vite ! bisous**

**aniae**** : prometteur ds le sens pr le couple de S+S ? et ben regarde la suite ! bisous**

**Tam-Chan: je serais toi je changerais d'opinion! ils vons se faire souffrir mutuellement! lol bisous**

**à tous ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions sur le couple S+S ! enfin pr l'instant ! bisous bonne lecture**

_le lendemain matin_

Shaolan bougea la main pr attraper Sakura, il ne l'a trouva pas. Surpris il se leva et alla regarder ds tout l'appartement ; il trouva simplement un mot :

_Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit ! à tt à l'heure. Sakura_

Il se dit « plus bref tu meurs » ! il haussa les épaules et alla prendre une douche. Décidément sakura l'intriguait ! elle était forte de venir s'installer ds une ville où elle ne connaissais personne ! il allait bien en profiter. Elle l'intéressait, mais il avait senti qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça : donc il allait jouer pr l'avoir et la garder avec lui ; c'était trop tôt pr être amoureux mais il espérait qu'ils seraient ensemble un jour, rien que tous les deux en tant que couple. Mais pr l'instant il fallait éveiller sa jalousie. Il éclata de rire, ça n'allait pas être difficile avec toutes les filles qui lui courraient après !

Il sortit de la douche, se prépara et arriva au lycée avec ¼ d'heure d'avance pr voir sakura et préparer son plan. Sakura arriva et s'installa à sa place dans la classe. Il commença à se diriger vers elle, mais vit Ithoshi parler avec elle. Il fronça les sourcils et les laissa ; il regarda dans la classe qui pouvait lui servir pour éveiller la jalousie de Sakura. Enfin il avait trouvé ! Melissa ! elle avait des cheveux blond, des yeux bleus et était pas mal ! il s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de la draguer, celle dernière se laissa faire.

Du côté de Sakura, celle-ci rigolait bien avec Ithoshi. Il était vraiment très gentil et très beau ! elle rougit en pensant à cela, et Ithoshi s'en aperçut. Il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser sur les lèvres. Sakura releva la tête surprise puis l'embrassa à son tour. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Shaolan et remarque qu'il était très bien accompagné. Le cours commença et Ithoshi se mit à côté de Sakura. Juste derrière eux Shaolan, Melissa, Eriol et Tomoyo. Ce dernier couple se souriait malicieusement en voyant Sakura et Shaolan se regarder en biais par alternance.

A la pause déjeuner Sakura et Ithoshi se retrouvèrent seul. Il lui dit et l'enlaçant

sakura tu m'hypnotises ! je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis hier, et quand je t'es vu partir avec Shaolan hier, j'ai cru que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais apparemment je me suis trompé, vu qu'on est ensemble et qu'il est avec Melissa.

oui tu t'es trompé mais je suis très contente d'être ta petite amie, simplement il faudra qu'on se connaisse mieux que ¼ d'heure avant le début du cours !

ils s'embrassèrent mais plusieurs personnes vinrent les interrompre : Shaolan, Melissa, Eriol et Tomoyo.

T : bonjour Sakura ! tu vas bien ? et ce cours hier ?

S : bonjour tomoyo ! je vais bien merci, et j'ai tout compris hier !

Sha : BONJOUR sakura ! merci de m'avoir attendu ce matin, c'était très sympa ce petit mot sur la table de la cuisine !

It : quel mot ? de quoi il parle ?

Sh : ah je vois que tu n'as pas mis au courant Ithoshi ! et bien mon cher hier Sakura et moi nous avons fait…

Sak : non mais ça ne va pas ? t'allais dire quoi ? dit-elle en le frappant gentiment écoute Ithoshi, hier je suis allée travaillée chez Shaolan et comme il était tard il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui, ce que j'ai fait mais il ne s'est rien passé. Il s'amuse juste à nous mettre mal à l'aise.

Melissa qui n'avait rien dit pendant cet échange, s'accrocha au bras de Shaolan en jetant un regard noir à Sakura ;

Shao chéri ! tu viens on va manger !

Tomoyo et Eriol qui riaient discrètement de cette situation. Ils proposèrent de tous déjeuner ensemble ce que Melissa accepta de mauvaise grâce.

Pendant le déjeuner tout se passait bien à part les petites piques que lançait Melissa à Sakura. De son côté Shaolan n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sakura. Il la trouvait très jolie avec sa jupe bleue qui virevoltait et son petit débardeur blanc. Il secoua la tête pr chasser cette image de son esprit. Melissa en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement ; Sakura fonça les sourcils : pour qui elle se prenait cette fille ? ok c'est sa petite amie mais bon il y a des limites ! Ithoshi profitant que sakura était perdu dans ses pensée prit sakura par derrière et l'allongea à moitié sur lui et mit sa main sous son débardeur. Sakura ne bougea pas et le laissa faire. Eriol fit de même avec Tomoyo et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Tout le monde les regardait ébahis !

Shaolan éclata de rire à la fin et dit

Ici Eriol nous a fait une démonstration de comment embrasser sa copine sous le regard ébahis de ses amis.

Sakura éclata de rire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Shaolan et d'imaginer le baiser que Shaolan lui donnerait si… Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle était avec Ithoshi, mais elle n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva. Ithoshi la suivit surpris. Alors elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avant de partir vers l'amphi. Les autres firent de même. Shaolan prit place à côté de Sakura et lui souffla à l'oreille

Sakura je suis sûr que tu es avec Ithoshi pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux ! et je crois même savoir pourquoi

Il lui attrapa la main et la regarda sérieusement. Sakura était très surprise, mais au fond elle savait qu'elle n'était avec Ithoshi que pour s'amuser. Elle avait l'habitude de prendre un garçon au choix et de l'utiliser. Elle répondit

Et moi je suis sûre que pour toi c'est exactement pareil. Seulement Shaolan pour l'instant je suis avec Ithoshi et toi avec Melissa. Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre avant d'envisager…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et retira sa main de celle de Shaolan avant de lui jeter un regard froid. Shaolan ne savait plus trop quoi penser, elle changeait d'attitude tellement vite. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna vers le professeur qui expliquait une partie de l'histoire du japon. Sakura rougit une fois que shoalan ne pouvait le voir. Elle caressa distraitement sa joue, et se concentra sur le cours.

Elle ne put apercevoir le regard de haine de Melissa et le regard douloureux d'Ithoshi.

**Voilà le chap 2 est terminé ! ne me détestez pas pr les couples qui se sont formés. J'ai un plan très machiavélique dans la tête et il faudra attendre avant de voir le couple S+S ensemble ; mais je vous rassure, ils vont se tourner autour !**

**Bien sûr je veux des ….REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !**

**Bisous **


	3. chap 3

**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas arrêter ma fic « je ne t'abandonnerais jamais », mais je privilégie celle là car j'ai des idées. **

**au fait QUESTION: vous voulez que je continue ce fic en priorité ou que je continue "je ne t'abandonnerais jamais"? répondez!**

**Bon passons aux reviews : **

**MISSGLITTER: et ben ils ont pas fini de se chercher! crois moi! bisous ma tit puce**

**Aniae: et bien incruste toi officilement ça me fait plez! contente que tu aimes. bisous**

**çicouille: mon plan a commencé, lol! attenetion ça va décoiffer! bisous**

**alex00783: et ben ils vont se prendre des pers encore lgt lol! mais ils seront ensemble! bisous**

**sarifa: contente que tu aimes. bisou **

**petitraziel: melissa ne va pas abandonner. elle va se venger et tu comprendras pk. bisous**

**SyaoSyao: la suite la voilà! tu n'as pas trop attendu? bisous**

**Princesse d'Argent: le jeu de séduction ne fait que commencé! bisous **

**Momiji162: merci pour tes encouragements. ils vont être ensemble mais pas tt de suite! bisous**

**YongYuanAiNi: meci bcp d'aimer. moi j'adore tes fics, lol! contente que tu me lise et que tu aimes! bisous**

Il était 8 h du soir, comme chaque lundi il allait se défouler à l'escrime (et oui j'en fait dc je l'incorpore au fic). il se changea rapidement étant en retard et se dirigea vers la salle d'armes. il s'avança vers une personnes qui semblait être fille , il la piqua légèrement avec son sabre. elle se retourna et que ne fut pas la surprise de voir que cette fille était Sakura ! il la regarda stupéfaite puis il dit avec un sourire narquois

Toi ! et bien si je m'attendais ! c'est la première fois que je te vois ici !

C'est normal je viens d'arriver baka ! bon on tire ou tu veux parler ?

ok alors attends toi à souffrir je suis le meilleur de ce club (moi non ! je suis moyenne ! lol !)

Ils s'avancèrent alors sur la piste ; ils se saluèrent et le combat commença. Shaolan attaque très vite sakura, mais celle-ci parait ses coups avec une étonnante facilité. Elle contra attaquait de manière précise et prit rapidement l'avantage du combat. Shaolan bouillonnait mais était admiratif devant le talent de Sakura. Il attaqua sakura en cassant rythme et se fendit : sakura qui n'avait pas vu venir la fente fut touchée. Elle lâcha son sabre et regarda sa poitrine, elle saignait ! la tache de sang grossissait sur sa veste d'escrime, elle sortit en courant de la salle laissant un shaolan étonnée. Il la rejoignit dehors et la regarda enlever sa veste ; elle était salement touchée il y une grande éraflure. En effet il n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait mis toute son énergie dans cette fente. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit

Ca va ? tu n'as pas trop mal

Ca va mais ça me fait mal

Shaolan n'ajouta rien de plus mais il était gêné. Il pensait qu'elle portait une cuirasse sous sa verste et que sa veste était épaisse pour amortir les coups. Il ajouta après quelques minutes

comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas de cuirasse, que ta veste soit usée à la limite des trous, que ton gant soit troué, et que ton pantalon soit trop petit ? tu fais de l'escrime depuis combien de temps ?

Tous mes vêtements sont effectivement vieux et je dois les changer. Malheuresement je n'ai pas assez d'argent, et l'équipement coupe très cher. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une nouvelle tenue, alors je garde celle là.

Shaolan la regarda et soupira, décidément cette fille l'étonnait. Elle l'attirait mais elle était tellement mystérieuse. Sakura avait terminé de nettoyer sa plaie, elle alla dans les vestiaires et s'y changea. Shaolan était repartit dans la salle d'armes et tirait contre un débutant. Sakura l'observa et attendit qu'il eut terminé

Tu es très bon ! j'espère pouvoir recombattre contre toi, mais il faut que je me trouve une nouvelle tenue.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa très près des lèvres ; Shaolan l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Sakura se laissa faire puis partit en souriant légèrement. Shaolan secoua la tête : qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux des copains ! il rentra chez lui.

_Le lendemain matin_

Shaolan arriva au lycée et vit sakura et Ithashi s'embrasser. Il détourna les yeux et partit voir Melissa qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément sous les yeux de sakura. Shaolan abrégea le baiser et partit en cours. Sakura ne se plaça pas à côté de Shaolan mais à côté de Tomoyo et Eriol. Les cours se passèrent tranquillement. Au déjeuner les 3 couples se retrouvèrent pour manger. Melissa n'arrêtait pas de coller Shaolan et celui ci la repoussait. Sakura riait jaune en voyant ça. Elle lança

Depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle marque de glue extra forte est sourit. Il est TRES difficile de s'en débarrasser ; A croire qu'il faut jeter ce pot.

Tomoyo éclata de rire suivi d'Eriol et de Shaolan. Melissa commença à comprendre que cette phrase lui était destinée. Elle se jeta sur Sakura qui l'esquiva facilement, Melissa la gifla. Sakura ne répondit rien à ce geste mis elle dit simplement

Ma pauvre Melissa, tu ne vois pas que Shaolan sort avec toi dans le seul but de me rendre jalouse ! tu es pathétique de vouloir me gifler.

peut –être mais je crois que tu fais exactement la même chose avec Ithashi.

Sakura sourit simplement, se tourna vers Ithashi et lui lança en allant en cours

Au fait Ithashi, c'est fini. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Kinito m'intéresse maintenant. Bye

Tout le monde resta stupéfait par l'attitude de sakura qui se dirigeait vers Kinito ; elle lui parla rapidement et lui prit la main en regardant très longtemps Shaolan qui la fixait. Shaolan prit à son tour la parole

Sakura n'a pas tord, la glue est très collante, mais je connais un moyen de m'en débarrasser : Melissa dégage, tu es complètement niaise, stupide et je ne te supporte pas.

Melissa voulut le gifler car tout le monde avait entendu la réplique de Shaolan ; il l'avait humilié devant toute l'université. Il s'en alla vers la sortie de l'université et disparut au bout de la rue. A leur tour Tomoyo et Eriol laissèrent en plan une Melissa folle de rage et un Ithashi incrédule devant ce qui venait de se passer.

**Voilà le chap 3 est terminé ! j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Il est vrai que je me suis blessée à l'escrime mais ce n'était pas grave et ma tenue était en bon état, lol, passionnant, non ? Bon comme d'hab**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	4. Chap 4

**Coucou tout le monde, dsl du retard mais je suis en pleines révisions du bac, dc n'espérez pas un prochain chap la semaine prochaine !**

**MISSGLITTER : c'est pas une garce sakura, on va dit qu'elle st spéciale, lol. Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chap. bisous**

**Sinkha**** : est ce que ce chap est plus long ? je crois que ou. Merci d'apprécier. Bisous**

**Petitraziel : merci bcp ma blessure va bcp mieux. Melissa je vais la mettre de côté pour l'instant mais on en reparlera. bisous**

**YongYuanAiNi**** : leur petit jeu s'est arrêter mais va reprendre seulement pas ds ce chap ! merci d'aimer ce que j'écirt ; bisous**

**Princesse d'Argent : alors l'escrime j'en est déjà fait seulement j'ai arrêté et là j'ai repris donc c'est comme si je repartais de 0. bisous**

**Ciçouille : ils vont être bientôt ensemble mais pas ds ce chap ; bisous**

**alex00783 : ils ne vont pas se faire tous les élèves du lycée mais ils quelqu'un. Lol bisous**

**aniae**** : sakura ne va pas faire marcher shaolan mais elle a peur de se mettre avec lui. Bisous**

**SyaoSyao : merci d'aimer ce chap, ça me fait bcp plez. J'adore l'escrime moi aussi bisous**

Shaolan rentra chez lui, sakura l'avait très surpris par son comportement. Elle l'attirait ; il se décida à l'appeler pour lui proposer quelque chose de très spécial.

_Sakura ? oui c'est Shaolan. Je voulais te demander si je pouvais passer te prendre chez toi ; pourquoi ? tu verras bien ! non non ce n'est pas méchant… d'accord ? ok je te laisse à tout à l'heure._

Shaolan soupira : sakura était dur à convaincre. Il passa la prendre chez elle, il la trouva avec Kinito qui l'embrassait. Shaolan toussa pour signaler sa présence, aussitôt Sakura s'échappa des bras de Kinito et lui signifia qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer entre eux. Elle se tourna vers shaolan et dit

bon alors ? c'est pour faire quoi ?

t'emmener acheter une nouvelle tenue d'escrime car la tienne est trop vieille et devient dangereuse.

Sakura resta bouche bée, shaolan lui proposait d'aller faire les magasins avec elle

Mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer une nouvelle tenue

Sakura se tourna vers la porte de son appartement et entra. Shaolan la suivit et l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'attira à lui, lui releva le menton et la fixa dans les yeux. Leurs 2 regards se croisèrent, aucun des 2 ne voulaient que ce moment se termine. Shaolan murmura

sakura, je voudrais qu'on devienne amis. Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre, alors laisse moi te garder, te parler sans peur que tu m'évites. J'ai besoin de toi.

Sakura détourna les yeux et vint se blottir dans les bras de shaolan ; ce dernier la serra contre lui.

shaolan, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à un garçon. Avant de venir ici, ma dernière histoire s'est mal terminée. Laisse moi du temps.

Shaolan soupira et la serra encore plus contre lui, puis se détache d'elle et sortit de l'appartement. Sakura se retrouva seule au milieu de l'entrée, elle se ressaisit et courut après shaolan après avoir fermer la porte. Elle cria son nom et traversa la rue sans faire attention. Tout se passa comme au ralenti, shaolan vit une voiture qui arrivait vers sakura ; cette dernière fut percutée. Shaolan vit sakura tombée par terre, inconsciente ; il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il appela ensuite une ambulance et ils partirent à l'hôpital.

Shaolan resta des heures aux urgences, enfin un docteur se dirigea vers lui

Mr Li ? sakura l'a échappé belle, si la voiture été arrivée plus vite sakura n'aurait pas survécu ; cependant elle est dans un état grave, nous la surveillons mais elle est consciente.

Shaolan laissa le docteur et se dirigea vers la chambre de sakura ; il trouva celle-ci allongée, reliée à pleins de machines. Sakura tourna la tête vers shaolan et lui sourit. Shaolan s'approcha du lit et s'assit dessus, il commença à pleurer ce qui surprit sakura. Elle l'attrapa par sa chemise et l'attira à lui. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sakura et se calma. Sakura l'embrassa sur la tête et lui caressa la joue

ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Tu n'y es pour rien. Par contre je voudrais bien habiter chez toi à ma sortie d'hôpital pour ne pas me retrouver toute seule.

Shaolan hocha la tête et s'endormit sur sakura.

_1 mois plus tard_

Sakura se réveilla et sentit un poids sur elle. Elle baissa la tête et vit shaolan qui dormait sa tête posée sur sa poitrine. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour le réveiller. Shaolan ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Il s'appuya sur ses bras et se releva.

je ne savais qu'on était ensemble sakura !

non mais tu rêves, on sera jamais ensemble on est juste des meilleurs amis

Shaolan sourit et la chatouilla. En effet depuis la sortit de sakura de l'hôpital ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux. Ils habitaient ensemble chez shaolan et étaient tout le temps ensemble. Néanmoins ils n'étaient pas un couple, mais ils avaient arrêtés de regarder ailleurs, sachant qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Sakura ne voulait pas presser les choses, elle se remettait doucement de l'accident et ne voulait pas aller trop vite en amour ; alors ils se contenaient de bisous sur les lèvre de temps en temps mais rien de plus.

Sakura se leva et vacilla, shaolan la rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Sakura rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de shaolan qui la regardait d'un air inquiet

ça t'arrive souvent sakura en ce moment, je serais plus rassurer si tu allais voir le médecin. Ce n'est pas normal.

Sakura acquiesça et prit un rendez vous chez le médecin pour l'après midi. Shaolan l'accompagna et attendit sakura pendant que celle-ci passait des examens de santé. Au bout d'une heure elle ressortit et fit signe à Shaolan de venir avec elle voir le médecin pour qu'il lui donne les résultats.

Mademoiselle Kimonoto, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer ; vous êtes atteints d'une maladie très grave. Vous avez un cancer et les chances de guérir sont très minces. Mademoiselle ? vous m'avez compris ?

Sakura ne réagissait pas. Comment c'était possible ? elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle sentit quelque chose contre elle et revint à la réalité. C'était Shaolan qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle commença à sangloter, puis pleura très fort. Shaolan la gardait contre lui et lui murmurait des mots doux pour la rassurer. Lui non plus ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Sakura ne pouvait pas mourir, il avait besoin d'elle.

Le médecin regardait ce jeune couple qui pleurait serrer l'un conte l'autre. Il était désolé pour la jeune fille, mais les chances de survivre à ce genre de cancer étaient très rares. Il leur faudra beaucoup de courage pour surmonter cette épreuve. Il reprit la parole

je vais vous donner des médicaments qui ralentiront la maladie. Vous devrez arrêter toute activité physique et vous reposer au maximum.

Sakura releva la tête et demanda

Docteur j'en aie pour combien de temps ?

malheuresement je ne peux rien vous dire, 1 ans, 6 mois, 1 semaine. Tout cela est très aléatoire, mais contenue de votre santé je dirais 1 an. Mais il peut avoir une petite chance de guérison, mais cela est très rare

sakura sécha ses larmes et s'appuya sur shaolan ; celui la porta jusqu'à la voiture et l'emmena à la maison. Là bas ils restèrent silencieux pendant longtemps, juste sérés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre. Ils s'endormirent ensemble sur leur lit.

**Et voilà le chap 4 est terminé. Sakura va-t-elle mourir ? Vont-ils se mettrent ensemble en tant que couple ? ou vont–ils se séparer ?**

**REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous ! me revoici avec le dernier chap de you and me. Il n'est pas terrible mais bon…**

**Si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai eu de bonnes notes à mon bac de 1èL : 12 à l'écrit et l'oral de français, 14 en maths, et 10 en bio/pc.**

**La rentrée arrive bientôt…**

**Gros bisous**

**Princesse d'Argent : tu verras si sakura va s'en sortir… merci bcp pr mon bac qui s'est très bien déroulé, mais le plus gros arrive cette année ! gros bisous et merci d'avoir suivi la fic**

**YongYuanAiNi**** : je sais que c'est triste mais j'avais envie de changer de registre. Pleure pas, lol gros bisous**

**Eliz : je ne suis pas sadique ! lol mais bon je change l'histoire pr lui donner du piment ! gros bisous**

**MISSGLITTER : ma petite missss ! tu me manques trop ! kan est ce que tu retrouves msn ? en tt cas oui ils vont se mettre ensemble et la fin bah tu la verras. Bravo pr ton brevet c'est très bien ! gros bisous ma tit puce !**

**aniae**** : tu verras bien si elle s'en remet mais côté amour ça se passe bien gros bisous**

**Sinkha**** : alors là mon chap est vraiment très court ! tu vas halluciner ! lol gros bisous**

**SyaoSyao : ils vont se mettre ensemble t'inquièt de rien ! gros bisous**

**alex00783 : suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! j'aime aussi bcp ce que tu fais gros bisous**

**ciçouille : elle va peut-être mourir ? qui sais ? gros bisous et j'ai vu que tu l'a relu, mais faut pas pleurer !**

**Asahi-chan : et oui elle est malade et elle va peut-être mourir ! qui l'aurait cru ? gros bisous**

Le lendemain sakura se réveilla dans les bras de shaolan, elle l'observa quelque instant et se leva pour prendre sa douche.

Sakura essaya de se relaxer sous la douche mais elle n'y arrivait pas ; comment allait elle vivre jusqu'à…. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot. Juste au moment où avec shaolan tout s'arrangeait. Pourquoi la vie était elle injuste ? elle sortit de la douche et alla s'habiller. Elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par le bras et se retourna. Elle put voir shaolan qui la retenait, il l'attira à lui et lui murmura « on se battra »

Sakura : shaolan ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me battre

- tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je tiens à toi ! lâcha t-il exaspéré

Sakura qui lui avait tourné le dos se retourna, surprise. Elle le regarda quelque instant et l'embrassa doucement. Shaolan l'attira à lui et approfondit le baiser. Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou. Shaolan la porta sur le lit mais il s'arrêta au moment de lui enlever ses vêtements. Il la regarda et lui dit

- sakura je ne veux pas profiter de la situation, tu es tout chamboulé et je ne veux pas en profiter

- shaolan ….. Je …. Je t'aime, alors fais moi vivre ce dont nous désirons tous les deux depuis le premier jour

À ces mots shaolan embrassa sakura et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant d'enlever délicatement sa chemise….

_10 mois plus tard_

Shaolan revenait du travail en se dépêchant car sakura l'avait appelé et elle ne semblait pas bien. Il entra dans l'appartement et vit sakura étendu sur le sol, inanimée. Il se précipita vers elle et l'emmena en urgence à l'hôpital. Il attendit toute la nuit puis un médecin vint le voir et lui dit

- monsieur Li, il vaudrait mieux que vous alliez voir votre femme, elle en a besoin

Shaolan entra dans la chambre toute blanche et regarda la personne qui était allongée dans le lit. Comme sa sakura avait changée. Elle avait les traits tirés, pâle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui parla.

Sakura prit la main de son mari et l'embrassa en murmurant un « je t'aime ». Puis la machine qui retenait sakura en vie hurla.

Shaolan hurla de désespoir comme pour couvrir les bruits de la machine.

_1 an plus tard_

Shaolan se dirigeait vers la tombe des Li avec un bouquet de rose. Il commença à parler

- si tu voyais notre fille ! Elle est tellement belle ! Une vraie fleur. Tu nous manques à tous. Je t'aime

Il déposa le bouquet et repartit vers la voiture. On pouvait voir inscrit sur la tombe

_Yelan Li_

_Décédée le 12 décembre 2005_

_A ma mère bien aimée_

Shaolan ouvrit la portière et s'assit ; il se tourna vers son passager et l'embrassa.

- sakura je t'aime ! Jamais je n'aurais pu survivre si tu étais morte à l'hôpital l'année dernière. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé là bas.

- j'ai vu ma mère, elle me souriait ; elle m'a dit que mon heure n'était pas venu et qu'il fallait que je vivre pour toi et pour notre enfant qui allait arriver. Alors je me suis senti revivre et je t'ai trouvé à côté de moi qui pleurais.

Shaolan sourit heureux d'entendre sa femme parler. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa puis appuya sa tête contre le ventre de sakura et dit en souriant

- j'espère que tu seras un garçon mon bébé

Sakura et shaolan eurent un garçon après leur fille. Sakura fut totalement guérie du cancer.

**Voilà mon fic est terminé. Je suis désolé si la fin n'est pas terrible, mais je ne savait plus quoi écrire, de plus la rentrée approche et je e voulais pas me prendre la tête à trouver un long chapitre alors que j'ai envie de commencer d'autre fic et one.**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi durant ce fic qui j'espère vous a plut tout de même**

**Gros bisous à tous et bien sûr REVIEW !**

**Little star**


End file.
